


Accomplice

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Hercules Mulligan a bit, Killer!Alex, Killer!John, Lams - Freeform, OC, also some Lafayette, but she dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex only kills for justice. Until now. Now he has to convince John that what he is doing is fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accomplice

**Author's Note:**

> I love these killer fics. If you know any good ones (preferably in the Hamilton fandom) please let me know!

John Laurens looked up as the door clicked. His boyfriend Alexander Hamilton entered, covered in splattered blood. Most people would be unnerved, to say the least. Not John.

"Hey, John," Alex said casually, a sinister glint in his eyes. A mysterious smile played on his lips. John felt attracted and intrigued more than anything else, and the last feeling he felt was afraid.

"Hi, Alex," John nodded, standing up. Alex pulled his shirt off and wiggled out of his pants, catching a towel John threw at him.

John dumped the clothes in hydrogen peroxide, making sure they were completely spotless before running them through the wash. He heard Alex's shower start, and he pulled Alex's pajamas out of the drawer and laid them on the bed.

Alex and John had done this routine a million times before. The second Alex stepped out of the bathroom, John was there waiting. While Alex changed into his pajamas, John scrubbed the bathtub to get rid of any blood that didn't make it down the drain.

The entire routine took about twenty minutes. The second they were done, the two dove on the couch, where John had already put on a movie from Netflix, pausing it somewhere in the middle of it. This was for Alex's alibi, just in case. They had to this quickly, because-

"ALEX! JOHN! HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEWS?" Lafayette screamed as he and Hercules Mulligan came crashing through the door. Yeah, that's why. Like everyone else, Laf and Herc didn't know that Alexander Hamilton was a murderer. Or that John was his accomplice.

John sighed and paused the movie again, pretending to be annoyed. "Let me guess," he mused. "Another murder?"

Laf stopped in his tracks. "How did you know?"

"Maybe because you barge into our home to tell us about the murders every single night," Alex said. Lafayette nodded.

"Oh."

"Who was it this time?" John asked. As if he didn't already know.

"Some guy."

John snorted. "Duh. What'd he do? Murderer? Drug dealer? Gang member? Rapist?"

Herc shook his head. "That's the thing. This guy... Well, girl actually... She didn't do anything."

John's smile froze. "What do you mean?" he asked, suddenly serious.

Herc shrugged. "Just what I said. She wasn't anything bad. I thought maybe it wasn't done by the Night Avenger"- the nickname the public had come up with for the serial killer -"but he left his mark, so..."

"Mark? What mark?"

"Ever since the public came up with the name, all victims have been found with the initials N.A. carved into their skin."

" _Carved_?!" John gaped. He stared at Alex in disbelief, but his boyfriend wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Yeah, carved," Laf nodded. "So yeah. You seem... alarmed, so I'm just gonna..." He trailed off, backing out of the house. Herc gave a final wave and followed him.

John glared at Alex. "Explain," he growled. "I thought you only hunted down the bad people!"

Alex cleared his throat. "I did," he said quietly. "Until now."

"What do you mean?" John grabbed Alex's arm. "What do you mean!?"

"I... John... John, I already got all the bad guys who've come to this state."

"Great! Then move on to another state!"

"Too risky."

"Then stop."

Alex looked at John. Sadness and fear lit his eyes, as well as some other element that John didn't like. "I can't," Alex said simply.

John narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, you can't?"

Alex leaned against John, who stiffened. John wasn't sure he liked contact with Alex anymore. "I mean, I can't," Alex repeated firmly. "John. I've been killing nearly every night for almost a year now. I can't stop. Once I felt the thrill, the adrenaline... John, I can't stop. I can't. I'm sorry."

He tried to hug John, but John pushed him away. "Alexander, killing for justice is one thing. Killing innocents is something else. If you keep doing this, I am going to the police."

"NO!"

The scream was so violent, so sudden. John jumped and fell off the couch.

"John! You can't! You don't understand! You've never felt the rush, the excitement! You..." He trailed off. "That's it," he murmured, "I'll take you tomorrow. You can kill with me!"

"What?" John's eyes widened. He didn't kill. He helped Alex get blood off clothes. He cleaned up the mess. He did not kill. He'd never even seen a dead body before...

Oh God. He'd never seen what Alex did to his victims. If he came home with that much blood on him... What the fuck had he gotten himself into?

Alex was oblivious. "Yeah! Tomorrow. You, me. It'll be fun."

JOHN'S POV

"It'll be fun," Alex assured me. Killing, fun? No. This wasn't the Alex I fell in love with. 

He reached out. I took his hand, and he helped me up. We were face to face. I looked in his eyes and saw that evil glint. I used to love that. Now... Now I am truly nervous. Evil is often taken for mischievous. Was his smile always this evil?

"How am I going to kill someone?" I asked. I meant how can I find it in me, but Alex took it for "what am I going to use?"

"Easy. We'll use a gun with a silencer. You are a beginner after all. You're not ready to choke anyone or cut them open." He cackled.

Cut them open??? Alex cut people open? The room started spinning. I couldn't see. Black fuzzy dots started closing in on me. I felt myself falling. Couldn't stop it. Couldn't move. I felt Alex catch me. He carried me to bed. He kissed me... I think I kissed back. 

If I were fully conscious, I wouldn't have. 

ALEX'S POV

I sweet talked John into coming with me. I had to make him understand. I had to. 

"Alright, I set up a date with this lady, Veronica. She is in for the surprise of her life. I mean death." I chuckled. John didn't. 

"Alex this isn't right," John tried. I ignored him.

Veronica arrived. She didn't see us in the shadows.

JOHN'S POV

Alex put the gun in my hand and wrapped my hands around it. I knew it was the gun because it was heavy, hard, and cold. I didn't want to do this... How could I take the life of an innocent woman?

Alex seemed to sense my hesitation. He put his hand over mine. "I'll guide you this time," he breathed into my ear.

I took a step forward, at Alex's urging. "Tell her to turn around," he whispered.

"Turn around."

Veronica whipped her head around, startled. "Oh! Oh, you're late," she said. "I was afraid you wouldn't..." Her eyes trailed down to the gun. She looked speechless and afraid.

Alex didn't tell me what to do. I confess that this moment was all me. I told Veronica to back up against the wall. She did. "Are you after my purse?" she asked. "Because you can take whatever you want."

"Good," I said. My voice sounded menacing, even to my own ears. "Because I'm here to take your life."

ALEX'S POV

John took my hand off the gun. I was afraid for a moment. Was he going to tell Veronica to run? Was he going to run out himself?

He wasn't going to use the gun on me, though. Right?

I shook the thought away. I trusted John.

He stepped closer to Veronica. I watched, enthralled, as he pushed the gun to her chest. I didn't see him pull the trigger. The silencer stopped any noise. But I knew John did it. I'm sure he hit the heart, judging by the amount of blood that shot out.

THIRD PERSON POV

John slowly turned toward Alex. The smile on his face mirrored the smile that danced on Alex's every night. It sent shivers down Alex's spine. "That was fun," John said, his tone light. 

"I told you," Alex replied. 

The men were silent for a bit. Then John stepped up and kissed Alex on the cheek, leaving a bloody mark. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"It's okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

 

 

The end. ;) Love you guys!


End file.
